1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to the angle adjustment apparatus of an image display module and, more particularly, to the angle adjustment apparatus of an image display module which can perform the angle adjustment work of an image display module.
2. Description of the Related Art
An electric bulletin board is used as an image display devices for displaying advertisements or images, and a plurality of image display modules is arranged in a matrix form in the electric bulletin board. Light-Emitting Diodes (LEDs) are used as the image display modules in order to represent a variety of colors or reduce power consumption. Each of the LEDs is used to display information about the pixel of an image signal.
The image display module used in an electric bulletin board using LEDs. The image display module described in the prior art document includes outer frames, a center frame, an LED board, and connection members. The outer frames have a quadrangle. The center frame is formed at the center of the outer frames and configured to form a space so that a control unit is included in the space. The center frame includes a cover for covering the rear. Both ends of the LED board are combined with the front of the outer frames and the center frame, and the connection members consecutively couple the outer frames up, down, left, and right so that the image display modules are fixed according to the size of the electric bulletin board or is easily disassembled.
An angle between adjacent image display modules has to be controlled by taking a viewing angle or the characteristics of installation structures into consideration. The electric bulletin board includes an angle adjustment apparatus for controlling an angle between the image display modules. In the conventional angle adjustment apparatus, after an angle between the image display modules is controlled, the image display modules are fixed or separated using fastening members, such as screws or nuts.